I'm Not His Partner Anymore
by Shattered-record
Summary: I won't, I can't, come back to my old life. After all, I'm not his partner anymore. Oneshot, possible candidate for sequel. Rating because of mention of a previous drug addiction


**Hi people, this is a bit more (okay, maybe a lot more) depressing than my other story, which is to be expected, since that story is pure fluff and cuteness and just general fluffyness all around. I might do a sequel to this story later, but for now this is just an idea that popped into my head today and decided, "Hey, why not?" So here it is, enjoy! I'll try to update my other story soon (I developed a writer's block -_-) Sorry about not including Aqualad and Kid Flash, but I'm pretty sure the only reason Kid Flash left was to make his own name, and it's not even known if the Aqualad on this universe knew Aquaman.**

I'm not your partner anymore

Speedy

I was more or less kicked out of my home and my position. It's a long and somewhat complicated story, and you most likely don't care, so I'll make this brief. After Green Arrow left on an extra long mission, I got mixed into the wrong crowd, did some things I shouldn't have, and bada-bing, next thing I knew I was a heroin addict. "It's harmful," "You could die," Why would you want to hurt yourself?" All of these are questions I've been asked. I honestly didn't mean to do it, but I didn't play it off that way.

When Green Arrow finally got back from his mission, it didn't take long for him to find out what I had been doing. Angry isn't a strong enough word. Furious is more like it, although looking back on it he might have been drunk at the time. He tried to take the position of Speedy away from me, but I ran away before he could do that. I left him a note explaining myself, and wandered into the forest. I didn't look back until I somehow wound up at a place similar to where I was raised. I didn't know where I was going, but the sense of freedom was amazing. A couple of months later, I was summoned by the master of games games and met Robin, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Hot Spot, and Wildebeest. The rest is history.

I don't really even miss home anymore, but it's impossible to forget. It's even harder because Ollie found out about the newly formed Titans East. Apparently, he was sorry about kicking me out. I've received more letters and missed phone calls then I care to admit from him and occasionally even Dinah, although hers are less frequent and less personal. I could probably go back now (I quit using heroin), but I won't. I'm not his partner anymore.

Robin

I knew someone would ask eventually, and I have been preparing for it. I guess I still wasn't ready, because when I was asked I was paralyzed.

It started in Gotham, somewhere around a year ago. I was out on patrol and we encountered the Joker, although my memory of the night is foggy. I'm not quite sure anymore if we were looking for him or of it was mere coincidence. Anyways, we fought him and I got shot. If it has been two inches closer it would have been fatal. If it was out my armor it would have been fatal. This incident was slightly before I had developed my bo-staff shield technique, which was invented because of this..

Batman was so terrified and felt so guilty (which he didn't admit, but you could easily tell because he was shaking, and when he took of his cowl he didn't hide his emotions as well as he normally did.) that he took his emotions out on me. I get that he just wanted to protect me, but he tried to take me out of the business. How do you go back to a life you never had, never understood? He took me out of school for the remainder of the year and I stayed in a hospital three weeks longer than I needed to. As soon as I got back, he told me a new list of things that I couldn't do anymore. Going on patrol was on that list. Being the hot-headed, spitfire teen that I was I refused and basically threw a tantrum. He sent me to my room, which I stayed in for about an hour, and i spent the time just thinking. I realized what was happening and what I had to do. I waited until he was patrolling to don the Robin suit once more and snuck out. Alfred caught me before I left, and I told him how I felt, what I was going to do, and my final hope. He tried to call Bruce, tell him what I was doing, but I made him promise not to. We said our goodbyes and I left, heading out to somewhere, anywhere. I met the Titans that same night and the rest you already know.

I can tell they don't care about me now. I'm just another failed experiment I guess. But why should they care? After all, I'm not his partner anymore.


End file.
